


Foolish

by thatasianpotato



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, atsumu is a good brother but won't admit it, mentioned daisuga, osamu miya needs a hug, suga pls, suga why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatasianpotato/pseuds/thatasianpotato
Summary: Maybe it was foolish to fall. After all, Osamu played a sport that actively told him to not let the ball fall on his side of the court; maybe he should have taken that principle and applied it to other parts of his life.But every time he let the memory wash over him, he didn’t feel foolish.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Osamu/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020





	Foolish

Maybe it was foolish to fall. After all, Osamu played a sport that actively told him to  _ not _ let the ball fall on his side of the court; maybe he should have taken that principle and applied it to other parts of his life.

But every time he let the memory wash over him, he didn’t feel foolish. How could he when his whole body had exploded with warmth at the mere sight of the other gray-haired boy on the other side of the court? He hadn’t even been doing much, just talking to his teammates. It shouldn’t have even been something he had been paying attention to, he was about to start another game at Nationals, and he was looking at someone from the opposing team. If anything, he should’ve been looking at the team’s number ten who was rumored to be some secret weapon, or at his own teammates, or _anything_ but the sweetly smiling boy cheerfully talking to some of his underclassmen. But deep down, Osamu knew it was too late. The explosion of warmth he had felt at first glance had taken root, and the sweet blossom of something more was beginning to grow in his heart. It ached to spread its branches towards the sun, whispering in him to approach the boy. Then Atsumu tapped on his shoulder to call him to discuss some strategy or other, and he was forced to look away. As he walked closer to his team, he missed the way the boy he had been looking at had somehow lit up even more at the sight of his team’s captain approaching him.

Maybe it was foolish to continue looking at him while the game was going on. No, he  _ knew _ it was foolish, considering the annoyed look being thrown his way by his brother. But the boy was like gravity, pulling and pulling and pulling Osamu down deeper towards him. Every laugh and cheer from him brought Osamu’s eyes back to him. He shook his head, trying to bring his focus back on the game. Osamu numbly thought how things would be if the boy actually ended up  _ playing  _ on the court. God, he was already so affected when the boy’s attention wasn’t even on him. What would it be like when the boy actually had his focus  _ on him?  _ Osamu barely had time to set the ball for his team. His mind was so wrapped up in the boy and the ball and bickering with his brother that he didn’t notice the slight blush on the boy’s cheeks as he watched Karasuno’s number one carefully receive the ball he had set.

Maybe it was foolish to ask around for his name and his number. He knew he would never hear the end of his brother’s relentless teasing of his normally calm and collected brother becoming some lovesick monster. He stared at his phone. His fingers were itching to text him, Sugawara, and his heart let out a loud, steady beat of  **_ do it do it do it.  _ ** He took a deep breath. Everything was dizzying and messy. He knew to be better than this, he  _ was  _ better than this, but for some reason, this boy had this power over him. He quickly typed out the most casual text he could muster and sighed as he hit send. Maybe if he didn’t answer all this foolishness could end at least Osamu thought to himself. But he did. He had texted back. And that was all it took for his heart to jump down into the depths of who this new, mysterious boy was. He had been too caught up in the wildness of it all that he didn’t even notice how Suga’s texts were politely platonic while his were awkwardly amorous.

Maybe it was foolish to whisper his name in the dark every night as if it was a prayer. But Sugawara Koushi was such a sweet name. It rolled smoothly from his tongue and hugged him in a warm embrace. He didn’t know how it started, but it had become a nightly ritual he would do as he stared up at his ceiling, imagining the stars and wishing. Atsumu would angrily rise from his bed and scream at him to shut up, their shared room wasn’t the biggest space after all, while he bitterly threw in the fact that Osamu and Suga weren’t even dating, it wasn’t as if he had any claim to the name that he could hear over and over again every night. But it was useless, for Osamu had already drifted off to sleep, brought to him by the sweet lull of his crush’s name.

It was foolish to keep staring at his door, he knew. He knew all along that falling this deep, so quickly, so _foolishly_ was a bad idea. But the stubborn blossoming feelings of his heart had won and look where it left him. He was supposed to be hanging out with Suga today, but half an hour had passed and his door had remained unopened. He kept staring as if by some magical force he could will it to open to Suga’s beautiful face. Atsumu didn’t even have the heart to tease him about how pathetic he looked. 

Atsumu thought about how foolish it was that he had let his brother go down this path. He was there throughout the whole journey, and maybe if he had said or done something more he wouldn’t have had to see his brother shattering right before his eyes. He took a deep breath and walked towards him, then stopped as a phone on the nearby desk lit up.

** Suga:  ** _ hey samu ! really sorry about this, but daichi got injured during practice today and i just didn’t feel right with leaving him. could we reschedule our hangout :<<<< _

Atsumu continued walking towards his brother.

“Hey, your stupid gloomy face is annoying the crap out of me. Why don’t we go out to that one restaurant you like, huh? Look I’ll even be a super nice big brother and treat you.”

“But I--” Osamu started to protest.

“Nope come on, we’re going. The only thing worse than a gloomy Samu is a  _ hungry  _ Samu.” He stepped closer and started pulling his brother up.

“Fine. Just let me get my phone at least.”

“Nah you don’t need it,” Atsumu said quickly. “We got mine so Ma doesn’t have to worry about where we are.”

Osamu looked at him puzzled, but decided to let it go. He didn’t have the energy to fight with his brother today.

The two brothers set off on their task for food. And as they walked Atsumu was sure to steer the conversation away from any foolish topics like Sugawara Koushi.

**Author's Note:**

> hiya !! hope u enjoy this little thing i crammed for day one of haikyuu angst week !! i literally just found out about it today ahahaha and idk if i'm gonna do the full week, but when i saw the prompt i was inspired today so yeah ! btw the prompts i went for this were longing and unrequited love
> 
> that's all from me for now. byeeeeeeee
> 
> ♥ beeee / thatasianpotato


End file.
